Ji Hoo's 5 Years Later
by HopelessFeathers
Summary: This is basically Ji Hoo's 5 Years Later since he didn't go to the reunion.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever. I'm usually the one who's reading but yeah, just decided to give this other part a shot. I like to write but it's more on personal things such as blogs so this is different from what I usually do, but we'll see how it goes.

I don't own the characters of BBF.

I'm a fan of the SoEul Mates but I wanted the ending to reflect more on Ji Hoo so here it is.

**----------F4 ------5 Years Later--------Ji Hoo**

I'm a doctor now, like my grandfather. I'd never thought I'd ever pursue this kind of career but I did it. I wanted to do it for him, because I was never able to be with him during this entire time, but the main reason I did it, was for her. I was about to tell her the other time, but Jun Pyo had to fly his helicopter in at that time. She'd probably be shocked and stutter. But I don't want to see her sad, so I never told her.

That picture of her kissing me on the cheek pretending that we were getting married, that picture is on my desk. I stare at it each night and wish that she had accepted my heart. I'm a fool. I've been in that place once with Seo Hyun and yet, she comes along and steals my heart. How is this possible? Like many other people, I have to say the same thing; Seo Hyun and her are like two different people but that's the weird thing about the heart, it beats in its own way and at things like this, it's for no one to control. Even if I spend the rest of my life repeating this routine, her heart will always belong to my best friend Jun Pyo. Maybe that's the only difference between Seo Hyun and Jan Di, Seo Hyun had continued to turn her attention to me while the rest of the guys were drooling over her and Jan Di, oh, that cry baby, Jan Di was the first girl that made me come out of my shell and pursue her instead.

The guys had invited him to go back the Shinhwa to our private classroom for a reunion but I didn't get to go because I got a call from the hospital regarding my patient in labour.

"My princess Ja Yeon, say 'ah' for me now."

"Anything for you Prince Doctor Ji Hoo."

"Ahh…."

"Oh Mrs. Min. Princess Ja Yeon here just has a sore throat. I'll get you some medicine and it should be better within a week, if not, come back to me."

"Okay. Thanks Doctor Ji Hoo. You are just as kind as your grandfather"

He smiled. "Ha, need to thank me. And my grandfather, he is the one person that I regret not meeting earlier." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small little hand reach for his desk. "No. No. Princess Ja Yeon has a sore throat. No candy until you get better okay? Or else Prince Ji Hoo is going to be upset."

"Please Prince Doctor Ji Hoo, don't be mad," spoke Ja Yeon as she looked down at her hands avoiding to look at him.

"I'm not mad," he giggled "Take care." He had motioned for the nurse to escort him out.

He was done by 9 that day but he enjoyed spending time in his office admiring the picture that Jan Di had taken for him with him and his grandfather at the harbour. And almost instantly he reached for his mother's ring that he wore around his neck.

"Doctor Ji Hoo. There's someone here for you."

"I'm done for the day,' replied Ji Hoo as he took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead.

"Yoon Ji Hoo," whispered the voice.

He knew that voice, he looked up and…..

**-----The End------**

So this is basically the end of the first chapter. I don't really like how I'm writing this and I kind of have an idea of where I'm going to go with chapter 2 but for the rest, or even if there is going to be any, I don't know where or even what I'm trying to say. R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is still my first fanfic. Well, its chapter two of the first one so yeah. I'm not very good with dialog as many of you guys can tell. Thanks for the reviews on chapter one._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the characters in BBF._

_----The story might not go where some of you actually want it to go but this was basically my idea from the start….so there may or may not be a chapter 3, depending on the reviews---------_

"Yoon Ji Hoo," whispered the voice.

He knew that voice, he looked up and there she was. The girl that was once his god, his first love, his first girlfriend, and also, the first girl to crush his heart.

"Seo …..Hyun…." he stuttered. He was still in shock from seeing this girl. Why is she here? How did she find me? A million questions swarm to his head but the one that remained strong was why was she here.

"Ji Hoo-ah, a gentlemen never leaves a girl standing." Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke, yet it brought so much pain to his heart. Realizing that Ji Hoo was still blanking out, she sat herself down in front of him. She waited for him to speak first. She'd known him too well, that there were possibly questions that he wanted answers to so why give the answer away without question.

He knew that she wouldn't leave without talking to him first then again, what did he know about her? When he thought she'd stay, she left. When he thought catching the next flight would mend things up, she was out and working the entire day. With the last bit of courage in him he spoke, "W-w-why are you ….here?"

She smiled at him, knowing that Ji Hoo wasn't the type to beat around the bush. "I…I came back to see you."

"What for?"

She felt a lump in her throat, butterflies in her stomach. Is this the time, she asked herself over and over. She had contacted Woo Bin about Ji Hoo's whereabouts once she got off the plane. Her feet had taken her here, but is this really the time and place? "I quit modelling."

"Why?" His questions were short and direct. There was still a part of him that wanted her but more importantly, the part that left him crushed filled his heart even more.

She didn't know what to say. Is this really Ji Hoo that she was talking to? When had he become so….so….words couldn't describe how she felt. The Ji Hoo in front of her was now officially a grown man, not a little boy that hid behind his music. "I'm going to become a lawyer at my parents' law firm."

"Why here? You and I both know that the best ones are in America, what happened to the Seo Hyun that wanted to do everything on her own?"

"That….that Seo Hyun…..no longer exists. Because she found out that there was one thing in this world that she couldn't do alone. She realized that in order for this task to be fulfilled, she needed to come back to Seoul."

What was she talking about? In order to fulfill something she needed to come back to Seoul. Has she lost her mind? The only thing famous about Seoul is F4 and of course, Shinhwa High. "I don't think this matter has anything to do with me." He was done. He was finished with her, if he stayed any longer rage would be the only thing coming out from him. He grabbed his coat and started heading towards the door when her hand suddenly reached for his.

"You were the reason I came back, Yoon Ji Hoo."

**----The End-----**

_This one was really short. So I'm not sure if there should be a chapter 3. Maybe this is how everything was suppose to end. Sorry that I disappointed the Jan Di and Ji Hoo fans. If there is people that want me to write the official ending to this, I will. But its probably going to be on this chapter because its only about 200-ish words. _

_Anyways, thanks again.R&R!!_


End file.
